1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on/off control valve for a shower head and more particularly pertains to temporarily discontinuing flow of mixed water from a shower head with an on/off control valve for a shower head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shower heads is known in the prior art. More specifically, shower heads heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of varying flow of water are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Design 293,816 to Bergmann et al. discloses the ornamental design for a combined faucet and diverter valve for a hand shower.
U.S. Pat. No. Design 284,990 to Oglive discloses the ornamental design for a fluid mixing valve for showers or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,169 to Heimann et al. discloses a shower head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,899 to Dunckhorst discloses a timed shower head valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,141 to Tsipov discloses a shower valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,860 to Avila discloses a water conserving shower assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,700 to Bloys discloses a water conservation shower.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an on/off control valve for a shower head for temporarily discontinuing flow of mixed water from a shower head.
In this respect, the on/off control valve for a shower head according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of temporarily discontinuing flow of mixed water from a shower head.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved on/off control valve for a shower head which can be used for temporarily discontinuing flow of mixed water from a shower head. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.